I'll keep my heart beating
by deansbaby77
Summary: Ariana Swan never thought she would find the right guy,let alone while living with her cousin Bella and the cullens.When she meets Seth on the first day in her new home,she's starstruck.Can Ariana get her happily ever after or will it all disappear?
1. Prolouge

Twilight Fanfic

Prologue

I panted as I followed him through the woods in an urgent run. I would have laughed at the strange feeling of playing follow the leader if I wasn't so worried. I panted almost completely out of breath. I almost wanted to faint but I urged my feet to keep going. As it was, they kept padding down the trail. I could hardly feel my lungs working anymore.

He looked back with urgency in his eyes as he ran ahead of me. I couldn't feel my fingers in the cold fall air and my lips were numb too. I pressed forward in a need to reach him. I had spent days inside my house with my personal 'Bodyguard' and was ordered not to look for him or follow him and now I had a chance to see him. I wasn't going to let this slip through my fingers.

I pushed through the last of the trees into a small clearing and saw him, laying lifelessly on the ground. I stepped forward but hands grabbed me and that's when I realized what was going on. My eyes widened in panic as a melodic laugh sounded in my ear and he began to stand up.


	2. Chapter 1:A shiny new what?

Twilight Fanfic 2

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight. Therefore I do not own Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Renesme, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, or Seth*big breath* wow my life sucks.

A/N: I had to include two very original characters in my story. Please give them a chance.

Chapters One: A shiny new _what_?

My name is Ariana Swan. I'm a sixteen-year-old girl from California. I am a good student and I love reading. My mother is Marianne Swan and my father Daniel Swan. I have my mother's eyes and my dads, well everything else. I pick all the wrong guys and get into all sorts of trouble. That's why my parents shipped me off to my cousin Isabella's for the rest of my High School years. I get to spend my days in rainy Forks, Washington with cousin Isabella who spends her time cleaning, cooking, and doing her homework, while my friends spend theirs in sunny California.

I huffed as I lugged my suitcases off the conveyer belt at luggage claim and started out of the terminal. It was a slightly nice cloudy day in Seattle and I frowned as I considered that it wouldn't be as nice in Forks. I lifted my suitcase down the stairs into the main part of the airport. I looked around for Isabella but couldn't pick her out of the crowd. I sat on the bench closest to me next to a pretty girl with long curly brown hair and sighed. She seemed to be looking for someone nervously. I took a moment to study her. She looked far from plain sitting in the large room. She was wearing a green-cropped sleeve sweater with a white camisole underneath and blue jeans and pair of black vans. She had no make up except for blush as far as I could tell and she was very pale and had a rather odd scar on her left forearm. The scar captivated my attention as I studied it closely. It was to crescent shapes almost forming a complete circle and four lines two running up and down her arm from either side of both crescents. It was a purplish blue color and it seemed to sparkle slightly as a little light caught it just right. I gasped. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I didn't see you there. I was looking for someone."

"Oh it's fine really. I'm just looking for someone too."

"Oh well I hope you find them."

"I'll help you. What does this person look like?"

"Well she is about 5'4" and has blue eyes, her hair in a dark red color and about to her upper arm in length. Her mom said she would be wearing a blue long sleeved thermal and-" the girl stopped talking and finally looked at me.

"What?" I have to admit I hadn't really been paying attention to what she was saying.

"Never mind the help I just found her."

"Oh where is she?"

"Hello Ariana. Nice to see you again."

I suddenly realized that the girl who looked so unaverage was my cousin Isabella. I smiled in spite of myself because I had taken in her whole appearance without knowing it was her. She returned a smile at me and lifted my bags effortlessly. I gasped quietly as she did so. To me and almost everyone else those bags weighed eighty pounds. She started toward the exit to parking and I followed silently. We reached the large over walk that lay across the road and rose to the middle floor of the parking garage. Isabella smiled at a man who was almost as pale as her and walking toward us. He reached us in a matter of seconds and he was really cute which caused my heart to sink as he lifted Isabella's chin and kissed her. She smiled at him and then turned back to me.

"Ariana, this is Edward Cullen. My husband. Edward this is Ariana."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bent down and kissed my hand.

"To meet you as well." I managed as he dazzled my wits away from me.

"Okay! To the car!" Bella said happily.

"Of course. Dear let me get those." Edward swept my bags out of Isabella's arms and grinned.

We followed him to the car. I decided to try and have a conversation with Isabella.

"So Isabella, how are you liking married life?" I asked.

"Call me Bella please? It's not so bad. I'm really happy and surrounded by family. We stay with Edward's foster parents and siblings. You will like them. I know you will."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course kid!"

"I'm not a kid. Will you please not try so hard to be happy about me staying? You look a little weird with your huge smile."

"Sorry. I'll tone it down a bit okay."

"Thanks."

We walked up to a shiny silver Volvo and Edward loaded my bags into it. Bella climbed in and, slightly unsure, I followed suit sliding into the backseat. I felt very at home in the leather seats. It reminded me of Daddies pretty red mustang. Edward started the car and glided it easily out of the parking space. I pulled my seat belt on as we left the garage. I settled into the seats and listened to the soft melody playing out of the speakers. I glanced out the window and sighed to myself. I saw a sign ahead and as we got closer I saw what it said.

Welcome to Forks, Washington

I groaned out loud and I swear I heard Bella chuckle. I glared at her headrest and then looked around me. It was kind of pretty here, that I had to admit. We pulled onto a long winding road and Edward accelerated speed slightly and next thing I knew I was sitting in the driveway of a rather large white house. I climbed out and gaped at the largeness of it. My breath came out in a whoosh. Edward walked up next to me with some of my luggage I immediately helped him with some of it.

"I know it's kind of big but it's nice and homey. Esme wouldn't have it any other way."

"It sure is big! It's nice too though." I assured him.

"I'm going to warn you now because it's only fair. My sister Alice will want to give you a makeover. Rosalie might seem a bit stuck up but she is quite nice. My brother Emmet is a big guy but don't be scared he's just a big teddy bear. Jasper is a real nice guy and he will be so happy you made it safely. My parents are overjoyed so bear with Esme and Carlisle's over-bearing parenting attitude."

"Okay! Got ya."

"Last but not least, Thomas is a little shy so try and reach out to him first."

"Alright."

Edward and I made our way up to the door at last. Bella had gone in ahead of time to give the heads up. Edward opened the door and smiled at everyone. I was stunned at how alike the foster family looked. Everyone gave me large smiles and I felt a little creeped out. Bella stepped over and put her arm around me. She pointed to a beautiful blonde girl on the end of the group.

"That's Rosalie Cullen and her twin brother Jasper. Next to Jasper are Emmet Cullen and his cousin Alice. They are Carlisle's Niece and Nephew. Those two are Esme and Carlisle. Alice is engaged to Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet are married."

"Wow." I breathed as Bella finished. They were all breath-taking beautiful.

Everyone came up to hug me and say hello. I took it all in and hugged them back. I sighed as they all relaxed after the greetings.

"Lets get you some food sweetie. You must be starving." Esme said.

"Actually, yes I am. Thank you."

She took my hand and led me toward the kitchen. Before we could get far, however, a little girl with short dark brown curls and beautiful green eyes rushed past me at literally the speed of a cheetah.

"Mommy! Daddy! Thomas pushed me off the swing!" She cried jumping into Bella's arms.

At that moment a guy about my age with shaggy brown hair and topaz eyes came through the hallway. He looked angry.

"Oh you are such a liar Renesme. I didn't touch you. She fell off the swing and I laughed so she said she was going to blame me." He said in a heated voice.

Bella put her hand on his shoulder. "Thomas calm down. You know what happens when you get worked up."

The boy calmed at Bella's words. Suddenly the little girl's eye's snapped to me. I gasped at the sharpness of her eyes.

"Hello! My name is Renesme Carlie Cullen! That's my mommy and daddy right there. Who are you?" She asked at the pace any five year old would.

"My name is Ariana Michelle Swan. My mom and Dad are in California." I said kindly.

"Why didn't they come with you?" She asked.

"They like the sun."

"My grandpa likes the sun too but he never goes out in it."

"Well I'm sure he has a good reason."

"I don't know."

"Come on Nessie stop talking Ariana's ear off and get ready for your shopping trip with Aunt Rose." Edward said.

Everyone dissipated and Esme continued toward the kitchen. I followed and sat on a bar stool at the bar. Esme opened the fridge and started pulling out all kids of stuff. Edward came in followed by Thomas.

"Ariana, Thomas has offered to show you to your room. Go ahead and follow him."

"Oh, okay."

"Your lunch will be ready soon dear." Esme called after us.

I followed Thomas up the stairs in silent anticipation. We went up an extravagant staircase and continued up past three landings before coming to the second to last floor. There where four doors and I assumed three were rooms and one was a bathroom. I glanced at Thomas in curiosity. He led me down the hall and to the first door on the right. He looked at me with a smile that knocked the wind out of me.

"Let me apologize in advance. For now your room is covered from floor to ceiling in pink. It was Leah Clearwater's for use but she declined."  
"Whose Leah Clearwater?" I asked.

"She is just a friend of a friend of the family. She declined the room in save for sleeping at her house on the reservation."

"Reservation? Oh you mean La push Reservation."

"Yeah, Leah is a Quilete Indian. She stays on the reservation most of the time."

"Okay, well lets see it." I said as if bracing myself for a big shock.

Thomas opened the door and I gasped as I saw he wasn't kidding. The room was huge, extravagantly so, and every square inch was covered in pink, every shade a bit darker or brighter than the other. There was a little balcony and in hopes of finding a different color I climbed the small set of stairs. I was pleasantly disappointed to find more of the putrid. Even the laptop snap on cover was pink. I must have had a look of complete disgust because Thomas laughed.

"What do you think?" He joked.

'This has all got to go! When can I get to Port Angeles for a shopping trip?" I asked.

I heard a shriek and then there was nothing. Thomas closed the door and in no time was standing next to me. I hadn't even seen him move. He smiled.

"Now you've done it." He said.

"Done wha-" I started.

"Duck!" He tackled me to the floor as the door shattered to a million pieces, which flew everywhere.

I looked up and saw Alice standing in the doorway beaming and Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Renesme, Esme, and Carlisle standing behind her. Jasper plowed his way into the room and took one look at the door and Alice, who was starting to look like a Japanese anime character, and started laughing. Everyone just looked at him in awe. He regained his composure in moments and gave Alice a strange look. Alice started to lose the beaming, then the grin, and then the smile. Soon she was just looking curiously at the shards of wood. Jasper looked at everyone critically.

"Who said the word 'shop'?" He asked.

A strange feeling came over me and I threw my hand up in the air.

"Me!" I said loudly.

Everyone smiled at me then. It was the creepy 'that's all okay then' smile. I cringed slightly and stepped back. I felt a hand on my back in a comforting gesture and calmed.

"Well you want it you got it. Alice, show her the new shiny toy we got her and take her to a shopping spree. We'll clean this up." Jasper said in a Texan drawl.

"YIIIPPPPPPPIEEEEEE" Alice squealed. "Come on Ariana!"

I started down the stairs and stopped when I realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry the shiny new _what_?" I asked in a worried voice.

A few hours and a thousand dollars later I was staring at a very cluttered room. I just spent an hour's drive in my brand new mustang and hours shopping with Alice and now I had all this new furniture in a freshly painted and carpeted room. The furniture was in need of assembly and I suddenly realized I wouldn't be able to do it myself. I was determined to do something before throwing my dignity completely out the window and begging a bunch of total strangers related to my cousin for help. I put my zune in my pocket with the first up beat song on my play list 'get up and move' blasting. The song was so great I started lip-syncing and headed up to the balcony with three lighter boxes and started to place my main personal decorative on the shelves. Daddy had sent them ahead of time for me. I opened the first box of snow globes. Daddy traveled all over and every trip he brought me a snow globe. I placed Florida's on a shelf and started placing others.

I was standing with my back to the railing dancing around and going through another box when I lost my balance. I tumbled down toward the floor but before I could hit the ground I hit something hard and was floating in mid air. I peeked an eye open and gasped for about the thousandth time that day.

"Oh. My. God." I said.


	3. Chapter 2:Can't teach a new girl old tri

Twilight Fanfic 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight because I'm a pathetic loser face… *sigh*… Or any other copyrighted materials used in the story…Damn I suck!

_**A/N: So this is when it starts to really move in pace and length. Try and keep up guys!**_

Chapter Two: Can't teach a new girl old tricks

I was staring and I knew it but I couldn't look away. I was being cradled against the most gorgeous and hot (heat wise) guy I had ever met. If I thought Edward was cute and Thomas was beautiful no one held a candle to this guy. He stared at me and in awe I stared back. He must have started to come to his senses because he was blinking three miles an hour. His blinking triggered something in my brain and I was able to speak.

"Thank god, I mean. Because if you hadn't caught me I would be a pancake."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess it's lucky I heard your beautiful voice and got curious."

"Oh. Thank you." I blushed.

"You're welcome."

"I was just trying to put my room together but I can't do it alone." I said still slightly dazzled.

"I can help you." He said his voice slightly husky.

Something stirred in me. " Thanks."

He was still holding me I realized. I blushed even more and cleared my throat.

"Oh! Sorry." He smiled.

He let my legs go and slid me down his massive body. Once on my feet I looked up at him only slightly and almost sighed. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Oh Seth!" A voice said causing us both to jump.

"Hey Tommy." The guy, Seth, said.

"I see you met Ariana. Ariana this is Seth Clearwater. He is another friend of the family." He said. "Hey man where is Jacob?"

"Probably playing with Nessie." Seth said barely taking his eyes off me.

"Okay, thanks!" He said after heading out.

Thomas interrupting us brought back my senses. I held my hand out and smiled warmly.

"I'm Ariana Swan, Bella's cousin."

"I'm Seth Clearwater, Bella's friend." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now how can I help?" He said.

"The bed?" I asked innocently.

"Sure."

The next couple of hours passed quickly and without incident. We were just putting the comforter on my California king sized canopy bed when we heard a commotion somewhere far off. Seth smiled and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"There is a storm coming in so I guess it will just be me and you for dinner."

"Why is that?"

"Oh the Cullen family likes to play baseball when it storms." He said stiffening slightly.

"Oh. Well I can cook and I think Esme has just about everything down there. What would you like?" I asked.

"Everything." He laughed.

We stood back to look at our work and I grinned. It was perfect. The room was painted a deep purple with dark gold swirl patterns placed carefully around it. The carpet was a lighter shade of purple than the walls with gold flecks in it. The bed was placed directly across from the door against the wall under the balcony. It had a gold barely see through canopy and a deep purple comforter. The pillows were plump and purple and gold all around. My dresser's wood matched the bed and nightstand, which had an abstract lamp on it with a gold shade designed to cast a soft glow around the bed. On the other side of the room was a two-person couch and two chairs on either side with a large flat screen mounted and a DVD player on a long flat coffee like table and it sat next to my three new game systems. A wii, a playstation three, and a game cube. In the glass doors were all kinds of games I had picked out for the game systems. Up in the balcony the curtains that hung for my large glass French doors were purple with velvet gold trim. My desk was painted to match the wall design and had a laptop with a purple snap on cover. The walk in closet had all my clothes, both new and old, my shoes, both old and new, and my accessories, all new, inside with a three-way dressing room mirror for effect. It was put in order of occasion. Casual, dressy causal, casual dressy (I wasn't aware there was a difference) cocktail, bridal, dance attire, ball attire, party attire, and finally the smallest of all, for whenever you feel like it. I had insist Alice include that one in her list for Rosalie who had put this one together herself. I sighed as I leaned onto Seth's shoulder. He put his warm arm around my waist.

"It. Is. Perfect." I whispered

"Yes you are." He murmured.

I jumped and pulled away from him and we scuffled awkwardly for a moment and coughed a bit.

"So are you hungry? Lets go get your feast of everything started."

"Yeah, we should do that." Seth said leading the way downstairs.

We entered the kitchen and I began pulling all kinds of ingredients out of the fridge. I found things for Carbona, a pasta dish including panchetta, ricotta cheese, Parmesan, and red wine. I found chicken breast thawed and all ingredients for a salad. I uncovered bacon and water chestnuts, and I found a box of white cheddar pasta and lastly I found thawed hamburger meat. I put all the stuff on the counter and pulled out ever pot and pan I would need and started cooking. Seth stood watching from the bar. I had everything started on the stove and started cutting up tomatoes, green onion, peppers, purple onions, carrots and then tearing lettuce.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Seth asked.

"My mom taught me. I used to hang out in the kitchen when she made dinner and I just sort of stuck. I started experimenting and things became dishes which became recipes."

"Wow. So do you plan on going to culinary school?" He asked.

"I want to, but my dad wants me to go to Harvard law school." I said rolling my eyes.

"Really? Well why did they send you here then?" He asked.

"I got into a bit of trouble and I don't want to talk about it. Soda?"

"Yes please. You don't have to. I was just curious. Okay so what about your mom. What does she want you to do?"

"Anything my father wants." I said.

"Well I'm a firm believer of the 'do what you want' policy." Seth said popping the can of soda I gave him.

"Yeah well no one in my household is." I said pouring the penne pasta into the pot of boiling water.

"Well everyone in _this_ household is." He said.

"Well, lets see how that works out for my dad's plans for me." I whispered as I put the sliced chicken in a pan. "So what about your family?"

"It's just my mom and sister, and me. My dad died of a heart attack about a year ago."

I looked over my shoulder at Seth. He looked quite upset. He was looking down at his soda can and I swear he looked as if he was crying. I put the spoon I was using down and walked to the other side of the counter he was at. I reached out and grabbed his hand, his very hot hand.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm sure he's proud of you though." I said quietly.

"I know he is, it's just hard to let it go."

"Yeah, I know."

Twenty minutes later all the food was finished and Seth and I were seated at the dining room table eating. Well I was eating; Seth was loading his plate, scarfing it down then reloading it. I watched in wonder as he put more food in his mouth. I took another bite of my salad and then grabbed a potato chip. I bit into my hamburger and as I chewed Seth stuffed an entire hamburger into his mouth. I watched, more amazed every second, as Seth finished the rest of the food. When it was gone he sat back in his chair for a moment. I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. He looked at me and grinned.

"What?"

"What are you? I have never seen anyone eat so much in my life."

"I'm a growing teenage boy!" He joked but in his eye's I swear he was guarding himself.

"Well I better clean this up." I said.

I piled dishes up and carried them into the kitchen. I turned on the water to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher.

"You forgot this one." Seth murmured.

I spun around slightly surprised and bumped straight into Seth. I lost my balance and started to fall. I stopped mid fall and felt very hot arms around me and looked up at Seth. He had a smoldering look in his eyes and I forgot how to breathe.

"I guess you can't teach a new girl old tricks."

"Guess not." I gasped out.

Seth looked at me and then stood me up right. We looked at each other and I stepped toward him and just kind of looked. Seth was gorgeous. He had russet colored skin and dark black hair. Thick dark black hair, which made me want to run my fingers through it. He had startling brown eyes and they locked my gaze for a moment. I suddenly wanted to touch his hair and I wondered if he would let me. I reached my hand up and slowly ran my fingers through his hair, surprised he wasn't sweating from how hot he seemed to be. He closed his eyes and I swear to god I heard him growl in content. I continued to stroke his hair and then suddenly he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I gasped at the suddenness of his movements. He looked me in the eye again casing me to lose my train of thought. He stepped so close to me we were touching.

"Ariana, I'm going to try something and if you feel uncomfortable you're going to have to stop me. Understand?"

I nodded. Seth leaned toward me slowly and I felt my heart rate accelerate and felt heat practically radiating off of him. In anticipation I watched his eyes close and he leaned me back slightly and now he was merely inches away from my face and his breath was tickling my lips and I moved my head so that my lips were just even with his and then suddenly,

'RINGGGGGGGGGG!'

Seth came back to reality, sadly dragging me along with him as he stepped away from me. I picked up the phone already angry with the person on the other end of the line. I hit talk and huffed.

"Hello?" I said, irritation lacing my voice.

"Hi, honey!" My mother's voice filled my ears.

"Hi mom!" I said.

"How are you? You forgot to call so I started to worry."

"I'm fine mom. Sorry I forgot to call. I got to Bella's house and met her entire family and then there was a disaster with my room, and then Alice, Bella's sister-in-law, took me shopping to fix it and I just finished dinner, and calling just slipped my mind." I said in one big breath.

"That's fine dear. Now your father wants to talk."

"Okay." I said watching Seth finish loading the dishwasher.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi daddy."

"How is Bella's?"

"It's great! I met all of her family and some of her friend's even came over and met me." I said watching Seth as he wiped down the counters.

"That's nice. Now listen, I do not want to hear of any trouble over there."

"I know daddy." I whispered.

"I heard from Michael's parents." He said.

"Really, what did they say?"

"He is fine and the hospital will release him in a week or so."

"Good. Well I have to go Daddy! Love you! Bye!"

I hung the phone up and breathed a sigh of relief. Seth threw the washcloth in the sink and then helped me off the counter I was sitting on. I looked at him in curiosity.

"What do you say we watch a movie in your new room?"

"Sure!"

I allowed him to pull me up the stairs in excitement. I laughed as he impatiently towed me as far as the second floor. We stopped and he looked at me in question.

"I'm a short girl with short legs, I can't run as fast as you!" I said giggling.

"Okay fine." He pulled me on his back and in minutes we were up the stairs and at my door.

"Whoa." I managed as we strolled in the room and over to the couch.

Seth smiled as he grabbed a movie off the shelf. I caught the cover out of the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself at the fact that he had picked my favorite movie. He put the movie in the DVD player and grabbed the remote.

"Please be nice to this movie it's my favorite movie and no one else seems to like it." He said sitting down next to me.

"I promise I won't tease you." I said letting him think I hadn't seen the movie title.

"Thanks." He whispered.

The movie started and the credits played across the screen with the opening music. The music played out and started fading out as the movie began. I kept quiet for most of it but finally couldn't any longer when Seth started singing along with the song that began and happened to be my favorite song in the movie. He said Ewan McGregor's line in his sweet voice.

"Love is a many splendid thing, love lift's us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

"Please don't start that again!" I mimicked Nicole perfectly.

"You know this movie?" Seth asked me.

"I know it by heart. It's my favorite movie."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Why?"

"I think it is one of the most epic love stories. In my book come's right after Romeo and Juliet and just before Ever and Damien." I said.

"You've read the Immortal series?"

"Backwards and forwards!" I said.

"I think I love you!" He laughed.

I was about to say something to clarify exactly what had just happened but then something ruined it all.

"SETH!" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Shit. I have to go downstairs and you should get some sleep." He said.

"Okay. Hey where do you sleep?" I asked curious.

"Excuse me?" He asked amused.

"Well it's just, your sister sleeps at home according to Thomas, and so I wondered."

"I sleep right across the hall from you." He said and then padded out of my room. I sighed and turned off the movie. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas and changed into them as I was pulling on my sports bra a loud crack of thunder cause me to scream and jump. I took a deep breath and crawled into bed. Pulling a book off of the bookshelf Alice purchased for next to my bed I opened it and began to read. Slowly I began to feel very cold. There was breeze in my room and I sighed and put my book down and snuggled under the covers I clapped my hands and the lights turned off. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3:Lost in Translation

Twilight Fanfic 4

**Disclaimer: This whole not owning twilight is making me want to hate myself.**

A/N: This chapter is going to be a little confusing. If you have any questions please PM or put them in your reviews and I will be happy to answer them as soon as possible.

Chapter Three: Lost in translation

_I was running fast and panting as I pushed myself to run in the direction of the house. I could hear the laughter and it was starting to terrify me. I had to get to the Cullen's and Seth. They swore to protect me. Surely they had someway to get rid of whatever the hell these things were._

I pushed faster and as soon as I could see the driveway I tripped. I grunted as I hit the gravel and I struggled to get up in time and I barley made it. I kept running and when the house came into view I screamed Seth's name. Everyone came out of the house and I rushed to meet them. Something jumped on me and I went down. I was flipped over and the melodic laugh sounded again and I shivered.

"_You're dead now." The voice said._

_ Out of nowhere a big silver blur knocked the weight off me and then Thomas was helping me up. _

"_Close your eyes and don't look for even a second."_

_ I nodded but I lied. I peeked as I heard the laugh and when I saw the figure that had been on top of me kick something. A yelp came from somewhere and in curiosity I tore away from Thomas and watched as a huge silver wolf flew into Emmett. The three figures escaped and everyone crowded around the wolf. I pushed into the circle and reached out to stroke it's fur and then it's eye's snapped open. It's surprisingly Seth like eyes._

I flew up in my bed and was temporarily disoriented. It took a minute but everything came flooding back to me. The fight, the plane, Bella and Edward, the Cullen's, Seth. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I shivered in the cold air and padded barefoot to my door. I walked across the hall and saw that Seth's door was cracked. I was about to call his name but heard voices before I could. I leaned against the wall and listened.

"She's the one Jake." Seth said sincerely.

"Uh huh, and how do you know? You don't know how it feels!"

"But you told me and I have the connection! It pretty much tells me everything!

"Okay so how do you know?"

"I looked at her and it was just like no one else in my life mattered. Just her. I wanted to do anything for her. I wanted her to ask me for something so I could do it to the best of my ability and show her how well I can take care of stuff. How well I can take care of her." He said.

There was a soft sigh and then a shuffle and a groan as if someone sat down on a chair or a bed and then another sigh.

"Alright Seth. We'll talk to the Cullen's. Come on."

In fear of being caught I ran back into my room and closed the door. I looked at it and listened to two sets of feet walk downstairs and I let out my sigh of relief. Then I sat on my couch and tried to make sense of what they had been talking about and who was this Jake guy anyhow.

I sat up on my couch in surprise. I must have dozed off here after my nightmare last night. What a weird dream. I heard a knock at my door and went to answer it. I opened the door and my heart stopped as I took the view in front of me in. Seth was wearing cut off shorts and no shirt and I saw a tribal like tattoo. I smiled.

"Good morning. Esme sent me up to get you for breakfast."

"Good morning. I will be right down."

"Okay."

I closed the door and ran up to my walk in closet. I picked out a pair of light wash jeans with pre-made holes and tears. I pulled them on and then grabbed a t-shirt Alice had picked out for me the other day. It had a picture of two cupcakes. One was a regular decorated cupcake and the other had black frosting and it had little eyeballs and the shirt said 'it's okay I'm ninja.' I pulled it on and then surveyed my shoes, opting for the black and pink DC's. I pulled them on and fixed the bottom of my flairs so that the tongue of the shoes was over the flair and you could see the weave lacing that came with the shoes. I closed my closet door behind me and then went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I put blush on and then a little mascara and lip-gloss. I smiled at my reflection as I left the bathroom and then my bedroom. I came into a dining room with a bunch of food laid out and everyone piling their plates. They all got quiet when I came in. Alice stood and smiled.

"You look fantastic!"

"Thanks. So food?" I said.

I sat down and was transfixed as I looked up at a guy who looked like a larger version of Seth. I saw Bella push some food around her plate and shrugged. Maybe she wasn't hungry. Seth sat down next to me after grabbing more bacon and started eating again. The Seth looking guy across from me smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

"Hello. I'm Ariana."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." I said putting a bite of pancake into my mouth.

Bella smiled and then tapped my shoulder. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Ariana, we have something we need to tell you."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Okay. What?"

"Well finish eating and we will go outside and talk about it."

"Um, okay." I said slightly confused.

I finished eating along with Seth and everyone else and then stood. I washed my sticky hands quickly and then followed everyone out to the back of the house. We stood in a big group and Bella took me into the middle of the circle.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as she walked back into the line of people surrounding me.

"Just please be open minded for me okay?" Seth asked coming forward.

I was a little bit frightened. I mean you would be too if you were surrounded by everyone who told your parents they'd take care of you and this really cute guy who was telling you to be open minded as if he were about to tell you he was, like, a vampire or something. I smiled at Seth and then he took my hand. I wasn't the type of girl who just let guys do things but Seth was different. Jasper came forward. I smiled and he returned the favor but then gave me an odd look and suddenly I was quite sad. I leaned into Seth and felt a tear run down my cheek, but then I fell to the ground in laughter and then I was back to my curious mindset.

"Okay, what the hell?" I whispered to Seth as Jasper stepped back in line.

"Just wait."

"Okay." I said as Alice stepped up.

A passive look came over her face and she looked at me in worry. I looked back. She blinked a few times and then she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It wasn't your fault." Then stepped back.

"Okay what the fuck?" I looked at Seth.

"You promised."

"Okay okay!" I turned to face Edward.

"I want you to think about your biggest secret. One that Bella knows only."

"Um, okay. Alright I got it."

"Do you mind if I say it out loud?"

"Um, no."

"Her secret is one about the time that her and Bella lit her mom's shoe on fire and then blamed it on their friend Tony."

"How did you?" I asked gaping.

He shrugged and then went back to stand next to Bella. I squeezed Seth's hand as Emmett came forward. He smiled and then Pointed toward a large rock that they would need a crane to move. I watched as Emmett picked up the rock and flung it to the other side of the yard as if it were a pebble. I gasped and then watched ass Rosalie strolled over to it and kicked it shattering it to many smaller but still fairly heavy looking rocks. Carlisle sighed and then Esme and then walked over to a tree. I watched as Seth murmured what was about to happen in my ear.

"Carlisle is going to let Esme run from that tree to another over there. Then he is going to do something very shocking okay?"

"It gets more shocking?"

Esme took off and I gasped. She was in my eye sight one second but then at the other tree in the next. Then Carlisle jumped on her. That wouldn't have shocked me so much except he leapt from where she had started and landed on her. They came back and then Seth let go of my hand. Thomas came forward and pulled me back by my arm. I looked at him.

"Okay so what can you do?"

"I'll show you." He held his hand low to the ground and I looked at him curiously. "Step in."

"Okay." I put my shoe in his hand then he lifted me as if I was a one-pound dog rather than a 130-pound girl.

I gasped as he lowered me to the ground. Then Seth came over and gave Thomas a look that could kill. I looked between them. Yesterday they had been good friends. This was getting weirder. Seth took my hand and then pulled me back to the center. Jacob came up in front of me and Seth stood behind me. I watched as right before me Jacob changed into a huge wolf. A wolf taller than me. I backed up looking for Seth's comfort but all I found was a warm furry solid object behind me. I spun around as was so surprised to see a silver wolf I fell flat on my butt. Bella came forward and helped me up. I looked at her, how was she so calm about this.

"How can they all do that stuff and how is this," I gestured to Seth and Jacob. "Humanly possible?" I asked her.

"We wanted to show you our abilities first before we told you and now that we have I'm going to explain. Ariana, sweetie, The Cullen's and I are vampires. We drink animal blood and that's why we all have oddly colored eyes."

"But you've got red eyes!" I pointed out.

"I'm newer to the lifestyle. Now listen. Seth and Jacob are werewolves. They can transform whenever and are very strong." She said dissipating my starting argument that werewolves could only change during the full moon.

"This is so unbelievable." I said.

I looked at Seth and he stepped forward. I reached out hesitantly and put my hand on the side of his massive wolf face. I kneeled down and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry but this isn't possible. It's all gotten lost in translation in my brain."

The wolf whimpered and then nudged me with his wet nose. He looked at me deeply. I could practically hear Seth's voice in my head. '_You aren't running in terror.'_

I laughed and scratched his ears.

"No I'm not running. I don't know why I'm not halfway to Canada by now but I just feel like I can't leave you." I said.

The wolf looked at me as if he was smiling. I grinned back and then heard a grunt behind me. I turned to face a once again human Jacob.

"This is all very true and real. There is more but that is a private conversation for you and Seth. So let him shift back an-" but Seth let out a bark and then growled. Jacob laughed. "Actually, climb on his back. He has a surprise for you."

I looked at Seth and sighed. I climbed onto his back and he bolted. I almost fell off but clung to him with a strong hold as we sprinted through the woods and flew over the stream behind the Cullen's. I felt like I was flying but in reality I was riding on the back of a werewolf. Wow my sense of reality was seriously screwed up.


	5. Chapter 4:Reality gets more Unreal

Twilight Fanfic 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Why must you make me say it?**

_**A/N: I love this chapter! Okay so keep giving me input and asking questions.**_

Chapter Four: Reality just got a whole lot more unreal.

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful valley I had ever seen. There was a large stream that ran in a half circle through the further right edge of the valley and there were wild flowers everywhere. I covered my mouth and took it all in.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard Seth ask from behind me.

"I have never seen anything so gorgeous. Seth where did you find this place?" I asked turning to him.

"I was out patrolling one night and stumbled across it." He said shrugging.

"Wow. It's gorgeous Seth."

"Yes you are."

I blushed as I realized this was the second time in two days he had done that. I turned back to the valley and sighed leaning back against him. I didn't know Seth that well, barely at all and I already felt strongly for him. Even when I saw him as a wolf I couldn't be scared, all I could think was that Seth was in there somewhere. I shivered as a normal fall breeze swept through the valley, and Seth put his arms around me and leaned his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes and for a few moments we just stood there looking at the valley and enjoying each other. Then Seth sighed.

"I have to tell you something and it isn't going to make much sense."

"Nothing today has made much sense Seth. I found out my cousin and extended family is vampires and that you and Jacob are werewolves! How much weirder can it get?"

"Brace yourself. I've imprinted on you." He said.

I pulled away and faced him. "You've _what_ on me?"

"Imprinted."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Imprinting is a wolf thing. We don't age after the werewolf gene reaches us. We hit one hell of a growth spurt and we look older than we are. I mean I'm only sixteen and I look about twenty-one. Anyway we stay they age we are when we first phase until we find ore soul mate. We may not find our soul mate for forty years, like with Quil, he imprinted on a four year old named Claire."

I gaped. "That's gross." I muttered.

"It's not like that. Not for him and her, yet. See we can't control who we imprint on it just happens. It's like love at first sight. See we see this person for the first time and we just know. Okay well it's not like love at first sight really. The way Jacob describes it is better. It's like gravity moves when you see her and suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore, it's her. Nothing matter's more than her and you would do anything for her, be anything for her, you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

"Once a wolf finds his or her soul mate we can tell them the secret, you know about us being wolves and about vampires, and all the cool things, and not so cool things that come with it. The whole reason that we can tell them is because it's difficult to ignore that kind of love, commitment and admiration that if we were asked by our imprinted ones to tell them our deepest secret we would just spill the beans."

I looked at Seth with a look of complete disbelief. I closed my eyes and took a very long deep breath. I couldn't believe this. For two days straight I think of nothing but this kid and then I dream about a silver furred wolf with his deep understanding eyes and then the next morning I discover that my guardians are vampires and my crush is a werewolf and that he's imprinted on me! I've been in this stupid town for two whole days and my life is already screwed up. So why, if that was true, did I not care? Why, if that was true, was I not running screaming in the other direction? Why, if all that was true, was the only thing I wanted to do was walk up to Seth and put my hands in his hair and kiss him? Reality just got a little more unreal. Seth watched my face change about a million different emotions before settling on a calm.

"Okay, I need to just think about this. I need a few day's to myself." I said slowly.

"I understand. I understand that, but will you at least let me run you back? It's a long walk." He asked.

"Okay, but no wolf changing thingy. I don't think my poor brain could take it."

"Okay."

Seth slung me into his arms cradle style and took off. I buried myself in his warm chest and shook. When I looked up about five seconds later we were standing in the middle of the dining room staring back at every Cullen and Jacob Black.

"You okay sweetheart?" Esme asked feeling my head. "You don't look well."

"Seth put me down. Now." I said.

Complying he set me on my feet and then I bolted. I through the bathroom door open and hit the tiled floor on my knees and just in time to throw up in the pretty white porcelain toilet. I finished puking and got the energy to pick myself up off the floor. I flushed and then dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. I climbed into my bed and cuddled up with a pillow and then passed out.

_I reached out to the wolf and right before my eyes he shifted into Michael. I pulled back and gasped. I looked around and all I saw was fire. I looked back at Michael and he was mouthing something. I read his lips and what I found made me scream out loud._

"_You're dead now."_

_ I started slamming my fists against the door of the shed. I kept pounding and pounding but no one was coming. They had to smell the smoke. They had to hear the screams. We were going to burn alive if someone didn't do something!_

_ How had the fire even started? Oh right, the rowdy kids who showed up late and their stupid lantern. Just as I reached for Michael's hand I started screaming again because hands were grabbing me away from him._

I shot up in bed screaming for them to get off. I thrashed and was completely oblivious to all the voices shushing me.

"ARIANA!"

I blinked and looked at a very concerned group of people. I sat there for a moment and then I broke down. My body shook with sobs and I couldn't breathe. I gasped and coughed. Seth reached for me but I knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I sobbed out.

Everyone looked just as worried as the other. Then a soft melody came from somewhere and I drifted back to sleep, a sleep without dreams.

I crawled out of bed the next morning and sighed. It was Monday, which meant my first day of school. Thankfully Seth and Thomas went to Forks High too. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower and as I was washing my hair I found myself wondering if vampires and werewolves showered. I shook the thought away as I climbed back out feeling a little better than yesterday. I brushed my teeth and then blow-dried my hair. I walked up to my closet and pulled on a pair of dark wash flair jeans and a black pair of converse. I grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a blue hoodie that Alice had bought me. I took a good look at myself and then on a whim added a black crocheted beanie that sat on the back of my head. I smiled then swiped on my eyeliner, blush, lip-gloss, and then a coat of mascara. Grabbing my bag I bounced out of my room feeling renewed, and already having forgotten my dream from the night before.

In the kitchen everyone was talking. I walked in and they all stopped. I looked around suspiciously and then sighed.

"Ya know, when someone walks into a room and everyone stops talking, it's kind of a sign that they were talking about that person." I said.

"Sweetheart, we have to tell that Seth left." Carlisle said.

I looked between all of them. "What?"

"There was some trouble and he left."

"By trouble you mean me last night." I said.

"Yes. He took it as you didn't want the whole trouble of a werewolf."

"I have to go or I'll be late." I said not wanting to let everyone see I was hurt.

"Okay, Thomas will drive you today."

"Right."

I climbed into Thomas's blue corvette and buckled up. He backed out of the driveway and headed toward town. I spent the whole ride looking out my window. I arrived at school and climbed out of the car. It was like stepping into a sound box though because everything got quiet and I sighed. Welcome the new girl. Just then Thomas grabbed my elbow and pulled me right along. We entered an office and he smiled.

"See you at lunch cousin." He said then left.

"Hello dear." The lady behind the desk said.

"Hello." I replied. "It's my first day."

"Well let's get you set up. You're chief swans niece right?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay, well here is your schedule and a map of campus. Return this slip with all your teachers signatures by the end of the day."

"Okay."

"Now off you go."

I sighed and left the office. I looked at my schedule and then the map. It was easy enough to understand and I was off to my first period in minutes. I entered late, which only made me drag more attention to myself. I handed the slip to my teacher and she smiled.

"Well Ms. Swan welcome to junior English. Take the seat next to and here is your book and your slip."

"Thank you." I took the only empty seat.

I smiled at the boy next to me. He was tallish and had blonde hair. He was cute and had a handsome smile. How did I know? He was smiling at me. Suddenly Seth's face filled my mind. I sighed and focused on work. I opened the book given to me and started reading. I had already read _Lord of the flies _back in California so I just skimmed to refresh my memory. I sighed as I waited for the bell to ring. I went to my science, history, and lunch with more friends than I would need. Once in the cafeteria I hunted down Thomas sitting at a table in the back. The rest of my dad passed in a blur and I was so ready to go home. I had thought about Seth more than three times today. Anytime I saw a cute guy, Seth was in my head. Whenever someone said hi with a smile, Seth was in my mind. I was exhausted and I felt like crying.

I climbed back into the corvette and sighed. Thomas looked at me.

"Long day?"

"I just want to go home and curl up with Seth and a-" I stopped mid-sentence realizing what I had just said, that was the final straw.

"Ariana." Thomas whispered.

"Just drive Thomas." I said feeling the tears start.

"Okay."

I looked out the window as I cried silently about the fact that I had driven Seth away from me. I looked up at the house and sighed. Now I had to answer questions about my first day and listen to little choruses of 'it's okay.' 'He'll come back' and 'I'm so sorry's. I opened the front door and I saw Alice. She had a black ball of fluff and I thought it was a t-shirt until it meowed.

"We got you a kitten." She offered.

"Thanks." I tried then took it up to my room with me.

I opened my French doors then set the cat on my bed. I walked out and leaned on the railing and looked at the sky,

"Seth," I said out loud. "I'm so sorry about last night. If only you knew." I looked down and I gasped. What I saw had me out my bedroom door and down the stairs in seconds. Everyone followed as I flung the door open. I ran across the yard and into his arms. They closed around me and I sighed.

"Seth, oh my god I am so sorry. You don't understand. Last night had nothing to do with you! I don't care that you're a werewolf. I don't care! None of that matters. All that matters is you! I love you Seth!" I cried.

"I love you too Ariana."

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"You don't have to be."

"So what now?" I asked looking up at him.

"This."

With that Seth leaned me back and kissed me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and I followed suit and gasped for air. Then I looked at the man I loved, would always love, and grinned.

"What do you say we finish that movie?"

"Sounds good."

I took his hand and we went inside. On our way we passed a very angry looking Thomas but I couldn't bring myself to worry though as Seth pulled me upstairs.

_**A/N: AWWWWW they made it! I was worried for a bit there ha-ha. Well R&R.**_


	6. Chapter 5:Nightmares on Cullen Road

Twilight Fanfic 6

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Okay I do not own twilight; it all goes to Stephanie Meyer. I own Ariana and Thomas only.

_A/N: Yeah okay so I'm going to time skip some. Nothing really eventful happens in these next couple of days. This is where we discover something big. This is the longest chapter as well._

Chapter Five: Nightmare's on Cullen Road

Seth and I sat on my couch per our usual Saturday ritual and watched pirates of the Caribbean. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned. Seth looked at the digital clock on the end table and sighed. I looked up in curiosity.

"Bed time." He joked.

"What am I to you? Seven?"

"No, a beautiful girl that I love." He said lifting me up.

"So that's why you set a bed time for me." I said in a slightly irritated voice.

"No, that's why I take care of you." He said laying me under my covers.

"Oh, I see." I giggled.

Seth climbed in and snuggled against me as I yawned again. No I didn't really enjoy the way he treated me like a child, but in the same he was taking care of me. I had never felt so good. I was more awake and alert and during meals I never ate so well. Seth knew when I wasn't hungry and when I was. He didn't eat a thing until I did and he bought all my meals, whether it was at school or when we went out. I closed my eyes and sighed against Seth. His warmth had me asleep within seconds. I woke up slightly when he shifted the bed to leave. In his empty space I huddled into his warm aftershock. I sighed once again content and sleep completely swallowed me.

"_Don't stop running Ariana!" I looked up ahead at Erica, a girl in my English class._

"_I won't!"_

"_It's right behind us!" She shrieked_

_ My scream covered hers however because as she said that a dark figure snapped her neck. I gasped as the figure dropped poor Erica's body onto the cold wet ground. I stepped back and tripped on a root. I looked up as the hunter stalked closer and I ready myself to try and fight. From behind me however came a growl. The hunter froze and then looked up. Going against everything that I learned I looked back to see a huge group of wolves. I picked Seth and Jacob out of the pack but couldn't recognize the others. The hunter smiled at me and I saw her lip curl back._

"_You're dead now."_

_ I screamed so loud I thought for sure someone would hear. Then I screamed again._

"SETH!" I screamed so loud that it rattled my window.

Everyone came rushing into my room after Seth who locked me safely in his arms as the sobs came. This had happened more than once in the last two weeks. I suppose this was the final straw for everyone.

"Ariana, I demand you tell me what these dreams are about." Bella said putting her foot down.

"I agree. Honey, they are ripping you apart." Edward said in his fatherly tone.

"I can't. I just can't." I said with a shaking voice.

"I can help." Edward said.

"How?" I choked out as Seth rubbed my back.

"Just look at me okay. Think of nothing but the dream, that will make it easier." He said.

"Okay." I cleared my mind of anything but the dream and looked at Edward.

"She is running through the woods with a girl she knows from school. Someone is chasing them but then she kills the girl. She turns to Ariana who trips on a root but before she can harm her the wolf pack shows up." Edward finished and stood.

Bella shivered and Edward wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Us swan girls just can't get a break? We fall in love with things we should be scared of and get hunted by more scary things." She said only half joking.

Seth tightened his arms around me and then Alice sighed. Carlisle shook his head and Edward growled.

"And you two just happened to think we didn't need to know?" He said quietly.

"Edward, it wasn't for sure they were coming when Alice saw it."

I perked my ears. "When Alice saw what?"

"Ariana, Vampires and Werewolves aren't the only thing's out there."

"What? What else could there be?"

"Shape shifters." Jasper said quietly.

"Shape shifters?"

"Yes. They can become anyone or anything. They have no limits and they kill for fun. The only people who ever see what they really look like die before they can tell. That's what I saw. Shape shifters here in forks looking for someone. I wasn't sure whom but they weren't sure they were coming so I told Carlisle and he agreed we keep it to ourselves until they made a finite decision. These dream's, they make me think that they're here for you." Alice explained.

"I won't let them have her!" Seth roared.

"We won't either Seth." Carlisle assured him.

"Let's let her get some sleep." Carlisle said.

"No. I can't. Can we just watch TV together or something?"

"Sure." Bella said.

I followed them down stairs with Seth's arm around me. We all took a seat and I curled up close to Seth. Thomas sat on my other said and I smiled smally. I was grateful for my two best friends. We put on some dumb soap opera and watched it the whole nightlong.

I sat up in my bed yawning. Seth was asleep next to me and I smiled. I must have fallen asleep during the show and Seth brought me up here. I was thankful he hadn't left me alone while I slept, but rather slept with me all night. I slipped out of bed and to the bathroom. In my hurry to shower away the night before I had forgotten to grab clothes. I groaned inwardly and wrapped my towel around me tighter. I cracked the bathroom door open and tiptoed toward the stairs to the balcony.

"Hey beautiful." Seth said in a husky voice.

"Good morning." I whispered as I felt my face blush.

"I like that outfit on you." He joked.

"Oh ha-ha."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." He said smiling wryly.

"Whatever Seth." I said unable to be truly angry with him in anyway.

"Why don't you come over here? I'm awfully lonely."

"Why don't you just keep it in your pants while I go get dressed?" I teased as I hiked up the stairs.

"Damn it, I wasn't kidding that time." He muttered.

"Get over it." I said.

I heard him sighed frustrated as I pulled on a green thermal. I grabbed a pair of green vans and then smoothed my flairs. I slipped my cell phone into my pocket and bounced down the stairs. Seth had his face in one of my pillows and was most defiantly moping. I snuck over to the bed and as I readied myself to pounce he spun around and slammed me onto the bed. I laughed and pushed at him lightly, not that it would have helped much anyhow. The guy is a rock when it comes to me. I squealed helplessly as he tickled me. I pushed at his hands and cried out.

"You're going to kill me! I'm going to die from laughter!"

Everything froze as if a huge ice storm had blown through my room. I stopped giggling almost instantly after the words left my lips and Seth's hands had stopped and his eyes drained of laughter. His deep eye's bore into mine with intense urgency.

"I would _never_ let anything happen to you."

"I know Seth."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you. You're my life, my heartbeat, and my breath. I would die without you Ariana." He whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"Seth." I murmured before pressing my lips to his.

We lay there on my bed tangled together kissing for what seemed like hours. Finally I pulled away when my stomach growled. I smiled at Seth who grinned at my hunger.

"And I'm supposed to take care of you!" He jokingly chastised himself.

"That was as much myself as it was yours." I said as we climbed off my bed.

"Sure." He said as we exited my room.

I was about to start down the stairs when Seth slung me onto his back and raced down the stairs. I squealed in delight and then slid off his back when we stopped in the entryway. We came into the kitchen laughing and everyone looked up in questioning surprise. I just kept laughing and as if it was a contagious disease they all began laughing as well. The phone rang and Bella was the only one able to compose herself enough to answer it. We had all quieted down but were still laughing and grinning like nut balls.

"Hello, Cullen Residence." She paused. 'That's impossible. Yes I am. I see. Well that sounds like them. How soon? Yes ma'am. Thank you. Goodbye."

I stood next to Seth and along with everyone else had grown sober and concerned. Bella turned back to the room and looked completely stricken. Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling what's happened?"

"Ariana, your parents had an accident. They didn't make it." She said looking ready to pass out.

"Ariana?" Emmett looked at me.

I hadn't moved and inch after she said it. I just stared at her in disbelief. Everyone looked at me in worry. Seth started back toward me from the fridge where he had been looking for juice before the phone rang. I felt dizzy and then out of nowhere I started falling. Seth caught me with ease and then kneeled on the ground with me in his arms.

"Carlisle." He said.

"She's just in shock Seth."  
That didn't make sense. If I was in shock how could I understand and hear them? Oh no that's right shock was when you went practically catatonic fainting is when you can't hear anything. How did I mix that one up?

"Can you help her?"

"Yes. Ariana, can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Good, now I want you to blink twice for me.

I blinked once, twice.

"Good now shake your head very slowly."

I shook my head and everything came back. I remembered how to move and how to walk and everything. I stood up from Seth's hold and looked around the room again. I grabbed Seth's hand. I couldn't cry. I don't know if I just didn't have the energy or if I just couldn't figure out how. I felt Seth squeeze my hand and then walked over to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. We had both lost some very important people in our life and it was going to be hard. She hugged me tightly and then I heard a crack of lightning. I pulled away and looked out the window and I was curious about something.

"Why do you only play baseball during a storm?"

Surprised by my question everyone chuckled.

"Why don't we show you?" Alice offered.

"Okay."

"We'll have to change but why don't you, Seth, Jacob, and Nessie head toward the field?" Carlisle said.

"YAY! Jake I wanna ride! I wanna ride!" Renesme giggled.

"Okay Nessie. Come on."

Seth, Jacob, Renesme, and me started toward the back yard. Seth Shifted and Jacob followed suit and then Nessie climbed on his back. I climbed onto Seth's back trying to let his warmth make me forget that my parent's were dead. The boy's took off and I hung on tight to keep from falling off. My parent's were dead and I was going to watch vampire's play baseball. What was wrong with me?


End file.
